glofandomcom-20200215-history
Marshmallow
Marshmallow is a former resident of Marshmalia. He is the child of the king of his home planet and a unicorn. He came to Earth to pursue his dream of being an actor on a web-based comedy series. However, shortly after his arrival, he was kidnapped by Jigsaw for an unknown reason. He made his first appearance in Annoying Saw 2: The Annoying Death Trap because of this. Jigsaw offered Orange new occupation as his apprentice, meaning that he wanted Orange to annoy Marshmallow to death (literally). However, Jigsaw's plan failed horribly, as Orange took a great liking to Marshmallow, and they became great friends. Orange ended up rescuing Marshmallow from Jigsaw's death trap in Dane Boedigheimer's basement. Marshmallow later appeared in Happy Birthday! moving into the kitchen after being rescued by Orange. He befriended Midget Apple while he was stuck in Orange's birthday cupcake. After Midget Apple escaped from the cupcake, he became Marshmallow's best friends and has been ever since. Although Marshmallow seemed completely harmless at the time, it was revealed in Best Fiends Forever that he has a dark and dangerous side to him. Grapefruit had moved into the kitchen on that day, and after a few minutes, he started to tease Marshmallow. His attempt to make Marshmallow succeeded... perhaps too well. Grapefruit's victory turned to defeat after he burned a photo of Princess Butterfly Kiss, Marshmallow's favorite pet unicorn. Marshmallow got so angry that he wrecked half the kitchen, knocking Grapefruit out of the roof, killing Celery and almost killing Orange. However, after the incident, he acted as if nothing had happened. Marshmallow has done this in many other episodes (some examples being Annoying Orange vs. Angry Birds: MARSHMALLOW, Buddy Copsand Lords of Fruitbush). Since then, Marshmallow has become one of the main characters in the series (replacing Passion Fruit's place as tritagonist along with Midget Apple). As of the 28th day of May in 2012, he revisited his home planet due to an accidental crash-landing caused by the Broccoli Overlord. He has been reunited with his father and many other marshmallows on Marshmalia. Marshmallow explained how rock candy used to be the main ingredient in s'mores until it was replaced by marshmallows. An evil being known as the Big Rock Candy Monster was jealous of the marshmallows because of this, and planned to destroy Marshmalia as his revenge. However, Marshmallow and the gang were able to defeat the Big Rock Candy Monster be heating caramel that he was stuck in. After that, their ship was repaired by Nerville, giving them access back home. Marshmallow currently lives in the kitchen with the rest of the gang, and periodically visits the fruit cart at Daneboe's Grocery Market. As of the 4th day of June in 2014, Marshmallow aired the first episode of his talk show, The Marshmallow Show. He works on the show with Shroomy as his co-host, and Joe as his cameraman. Marshmallow's true form was revealed on the 1st day of August in 2014. Marshmallow was revealed to have been a knife disguised as a marshmallow. He was voted most likely to say "Yay!" in Cruel Middle School.